RWBY-Twilight Trailer
by MatrimCauthon3
Summary: An introduction to Violet and Lazarus, in the style of the original RWBY trailers. One trailer left before the true story begins. I apologize for repeated reposting, my editor's on leave and I am inattentive, apparently.


Oh how she loved the smell of blood in the evening. Fresh, coppery, warm. Blood was just...beautiful. She looked upon the unconscious man strapped to the table. He was her next subject.

"Male, Caucasian, Age 26. No handicaps, mental or physical. Prime subject for Grimm Splice."

She made a number of small marks on her clipboard before handing it to her assistant.

"I think another Beo-Splice is in order today, don't you Murphy?" She eyed her assistant, smirking.

The small assistant cleared his throat, his face coloring. He never liked it when gave him that look. Well, that was a lie, he liked it quite a lot, so much in fact that it made his work difficult.

"Whatever you think Dr. Crest." He shuffled his feet under her gaze.

Why was she so beautiful? She was tall, with jet black hair that grew to her waist.A purple stripe ran down the center of her hair, supposedly natural. Everyone knew she was an absolute genius. Her features were delicate, always hinting at a smile, even when she frowned. It was rumored that few things could truly anger Dr. Crest, so her hidden smile was always a moment away. Inside and out she was beautiful, the apple of every man's eye in the lab (and many women's eyes too, truth be told).

That was if one ignored the madness.

Human and Grimm splicing. This had been her idea since the conception of the lab on the outskirts of Vale, despite what the public believed happened there (military applications of Dust). The results were usually horrible, even in success. If one word of what was going on escaped the facility, they'd be so much dust in the wind by the next full moon. knew this, yet she continued, God knew why. But every worker in the facility was a willing participant to the ungodly work done there. They did it for her.

Murphy was dragged out of his thoughts by asudden warbling in the air. The alarms. Shit! He glanced at Dr. Crest and saw her smile wide. A wave of disquiet surged through him at seeing this smile, but was quickly quelled by loyalty and affection for his boss. That was just the effect she had on them all. Dr. Crest sprinted out of the room, stripping off her lab coat and heading for the source of the emergency, which the intercom had identified as an "Experiment Breach".

Murphy followed after, beginning to worry. Experiment Breach meant some creature or another had escaped, and few things could accomplish that. Security at the facility was airtight, nothing got in or out. So what could be fearsome enough to escape? His question was soon answered as him and Dr. Crest turned a corner and straight into hell. Equipment was strewn everywhere like discarded children's toys. Men lay in pools of their own blood, some missing limbs, many still moaning in pain. In the center of it all stood a single man, naked and gleaming with sweat and blood. He was smiling and staring at his palm.

He noticed the two figures standing at the entrance to the large lab room. He smiled wider, malice and hatred shining clear in his eyes.

"Hello Violet. Come to see your handiwork firsthand?" The man laughed uproariously at his own joke.

Murphy shivered. He had afeeling that was how the Devil himself laughed while sitting the throne of Hell. Dr. Crest grinned and giggled along with the man.

"Specimen 821BX. I see the experiment was a success after all. The successful fusion of a man, a Grimm, and Black Dust. How do you feel?" She was now gripping the dual swords strapped onto her from behind, the hilts coming up just above her hips, the sheathes harnessed to her lowerback.

Specimen 821BX dropped his hand, his smile shrinking but not disappearing.

"What a ridiculous name. I'll have you know that I have taken a new name. I am no longer the man I once was. I have been reborn through what I see as a miracle. Henceforth, I shall be known as...Lazarus."

This time it was Dr. Crest's turn to laugh.

"The irony of the title is not lost on me. Now, normally, I'd keep you around for some tests, and then see if you were willing to help me with any further experiments. This is the chance I give to all my sentient experiments. But you have ruined that chance by murdering my men and destroying my lab. I cannot forgive this. I'll settle for your corpse if I need any more data."

She drew her curved blades, her face growing dark. Murphy retreated a few steps into the hallway before dashing away. Dr. Crest had lost her temper. There was going to be destruction and lots of it. Dr. Crest strode forward, her swords held backwards, the blades almost parallel with her forearms. Lazarus swept his arm to the right with a flourish and knelt.

"Forgive my nudity dear Violet, but I was never given any clothes. I hope you don't mind being defeated by a naked man." He said with a chuckle.

Violet stopped mere feet from Lazarus, her body tense and rigid.

"A are a successful experiment after all. Well, you might as well show me the fruits of my labor before I dissect your corpse."


End file.
